


Red Sharon

by little_ruby



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Flynn watches porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sharon

It was just one of those nights again when Andy was in the mood for some nice porn. He hadn’t watched some in years, he knew that he could always get a woman to share his bed, but tonight he wanted to be alone.

He searched the internet and stumbled upon a nice looking porn site, where you could search for your porn by category. He instantly clicked on the ‘lesbian’ category link, that always got him off. As he was scrolling through the videos, he found one titled ‘Porn Star Red Sharon getting it on with blonde chick’. 

He didn’t know what to expect, but the name ‘Red Sharon’ just intrigued him. So he started the video and almost spit out his beer when he saw no other but Sharon Raydor, head of FID, the wicked witch of the west, get her nipple sucked by another woman. He stopped the video, not believing what he was seeing, but it was true. Sharon Raydor was ‘Red Sharon’ the porn star. 

And if he was true to himself, that woman had delicious looking breasts. Deciding that it would be at least a lot of fun watching the captain having sex in front of a camera, he clicked play and got comfortable.

Sharon grabbed the blonde woman by her arms and pushed her on the bed, instantly laying between her legs and licking her from her opening to her clit which she began to suck into her mouth while two of her fingers thrust into the woman.

At this time, Andy had already freed his erection, stroking his penis and spreading the precum around the head of it.

The camera shifted and Andy could see the wetness gathered on Sharon’s vagina and he longed to thrust into her so bad that he involuntarily thrust harder into his hand. He groaned when he saw that she now not only licked and finger-fucked the other woman, but also began to finger-fuck herself. Her long fingers thrusting in and out of her wet opening and her moans muffled by the other woman’s sex. 

Andy felt that he was close, he could feel a tingling in his balls and as both of the women on his screen cried out their orgasms, he himself let go and spilled into his hand, Sharon’s name on his lips.

After he had cleaned up himself, he browsed the porn site a bit more finding out that ‘Red Sharon’ was indeed a pornstar and that there were even DVDs. Not even thinking twice, he went to an online store and ordered all of her videos. That would give him many nights of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> for surena-13 and ladyblackwell


End file.
